wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Storm that Brightens the Night
Storm that Brightens the Night is a NightWing Healer in the Tribe of the Rising Sun. Unless you happen to have a member of the Tribe of the Rising Sun, you may not use her or copy her in any way, shape, or form. Thank you. Biography Storm was the second-hatched in her family. She actually was a twin, having a twin brother known as Flash of Lightning. However, he was the weaker of the two, and was unable to withstand the BirthGlyph. Storm never knew her twin brother, and believed that she was an only dragonet. Storm was practically hatched to be a Healer. She had a very deep philosophical sense, and she was more open to the world around her than other dragons. She was skillful in the art of using rune magic (like HealMarks), and had a very good memory to memorize the correct herbs for using on wounds. She loved learning, preferring learning from the High Healer rather than becoming a fighter. While the other young dragonets aspired to become Warriors or Hunters, practicing their skills, she simply stayed in her cave, reading up on healing spells or the uses of different herbs. For years, she trained and practiced her healing skills. Her natural talent and her hours of dedicated learning and practice paid off, for she was made into a real Healer at last. Storm wishes to become the High Healer quite deeply. She made it her goal in life, other than healing her tribe members. Her duties take up her entire life, so she doesn't have much time for other ("trivial", as she calls them) things like love or dragonets. She currently is still a Healer in the Tribe. Personality/Appearance Lean and slender, Storm was not built for fighting. She is tall, but not tall as to be big. Her claws are delicate, and not made for the spilling of blood. Her scales, dark as the night, are tinted silver, giving them a sort of glow. In the darkness, all you can see of her is her cobalt blue eyes, filled with knowledge and wisdom beyond her age. The insides of her wings have silver scales scattered under them. The wing membranes that stretch between the bony black wing frame do not have the silvery tint the rest of her scales hold. She has the Kindness Rune on her chest, where her heart is, along with the BirthRune on her left wing and the SkyRune on her right wing. Different patterns are painted on her scales, mostly cooler colors like blue and purple. Nebulae of color stretch across her flanks, different shades of blue and purple that stand out against her scales. Her eyes are somewhat dark and colder than you would expect. By nature, Storm is asocial. She prefers not to associate herself with others, or even have dragonets. She is very spiritual, believing in an afterlife. She has dreams occasionally of her dead father, or her brother, who she learned about after she became a Healer. Storm believes her brother is still alive, but was driven away from the Tribe. She spends some of her time meditating, thinking on her problems and about the afterlife. If she is brought out of her reveries against her wishes, she will lash out at the unlucky dragon who interrupted her thoughts. She has a sharp tongue, despite her weak combat skills. Storm is unflinchingly loyal to her superiors, despite her detached nature, and will not question their orders. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer)